Dying a Hero's Death
by 1captain obvious
Summary: the day the impossible happened. why did he save me?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey people it's me again. I know my first story wasn't the best but I hope you like this one. I'm trying a death fic for Natsu. The reason I'm doing this type of story is because you never see it. This story will only be 3-5 chapters max unless I get some reviews that say otherwise.

**EDITED ON 9/27/13: hey there people who love this story as you should know I have decide to do some editing and such to improve the content of my stories I hope you enjoy the new and improved version. Set before 7 year gap. Also I have a new Beta for this story KittyKlaws13. I would like to say this is the unbetaed version.**

Lucy's P.O.V "Normal speech." 'Thoughts'.

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail Gray was striping, Natsu was starting fights, and Erza was eating her strawberry cake. I was just sitting at the bar talking with Mira about the "shippings" of Fairy Tail and who would become a couple sooner.

"Mira for the last time even if I do like Natsu like that I know he does not. I'm stuck in the friend zone with him." I whisper shout banging my head on the bar in frustration.

The she devil lets out a chuckle. "Don't worry Lucy your Fairy tale will happen soon even though it's a little different than the normal ones. The dragon gets the princesses not the Prince. Do you want another hot chocolate?"

I lift my head off of the bar top and nod. 'Wonder if something is going to happen today because there is no rest for Fairy Tail members.' Well my wish was answered when Erza came down from the top floor announcing a new job team Natsu will go on. "Who wants to go on an S-Class job," Ezra questioned as she walk up to the bar where I was at.

Natsu must have heard the word job same with Gray since they both stop their fight mid punch. "Totally Erza," Natsu shouted.

"Aye," Happy agreed flying around Gray and Natsu's heads.

"Oi you better not be leaving me out," gray stated tripping Natsu.

"You're coming too right Luce?" Natsu asked giving me the kicked-puppy-look on floor. 'How could I say no?' I give him a smile which he returns.

"Why not I need rent money, so what's the job exactly Erza?" I complied nodding my head with a laugh.

"Riding the small town of Lotus of a small but power rouge mage group and the reward is 7 million jewels," Ezra replied looking dare I say smug that we have gotten such a "tough job."

"I'm all fired up when do we leave?" Natsu shouted jumping up off the floor unknowingly or knowingly punching Gray in the face now knocking him to the floor...

"The train leaves at noon," Erza told him while giving a small glare at the two idiots trying to continue their fight behind her back.

Natsu turns an intrusting shade of green somewhere between a light green and an avocado green. 'Poor Natsu his one weakness.' "I already feel sick." He manages to gag out. We all share a small laugh at his expense.

-One train ride later or 8 hours-

We just pulled into the train station when Natsu managed to jump out the window right out of my lap and provides to fall out of the train face first. "Ne-never a-again," Natsu manages to stutter out. 'At lets we didn't have to drag him off this time.' I shudder at that gruesome memory involving five doggy bags and three new pairs of clothes that's all I'm saying.

"Deal with it lizard breath," Gray insulted though looking a little worried at his adopted little brother. I mentally face palm. 'Will they ever stop acting like three year olds?'

"Sh-shut up striper," Natsu stutters while getting up and shaky legs glaring trying to sound intimidating.

Erza turned her head to look scratch that glare at them. "Are you two being good friends?" Erza commanded more than asked. 'Am I the only sane one here?'

"Yes Erza," Gray shutter while putting an arm around Natsu who did the same. "Aye" Natsu squeaked out. 'Happy two'

"Are you Fairy Tail?" a slightly plump man who is a just a little taller than me in a black business suit asked.

"yes." Erza said stepping up. "I am Ezra this is Lucy," she stated while pointing at me." That is Natsu and gray" pointing to the two idiots throwing quiet insults at each other. "Are you Jackson?" Ezra finished.

"Yes." Jackson looks at his watch. "well it is getting late so let me take you to the inn you will be staying during your duration in the town and we will discuss the job in the morning." He told us with a kind smile leading our group in to town.

The next day at the dark guild.

(**A/N** I am really bad at fight scenes, so please bear with me.)

_I look at the looming guild hall which is more like those medieval castles. We share a look and bust the doors at blinding speed._

_"Prudery armor," _

_"I open the gate of the lion Leo," _

_"Ice make lance," _

_"Roar of the fire dragon,"_

_The battle rages on barely draining us until only two members are left. The master Cyrus and his shadow magic and his right hand Edie who also was trained in that magic out of about 50 members at the beginning of the fight. _

_"I got the master," Natsu shouts pushing Cyrus away from everybody else." Finish off the last lackey,"_

_"Yes." Ezra replied heading straight into the fight. "Since when do you give the orders?" Gray mumbled under his breath but compiling._

_"Lucy I need to leave, you're running to low on magic to keep me here." the lion spirit tells me with worry in his voice._

_I nod feeling some of the affects of low magic. "You're right Loki, but don't worry I can still fight with this," I stated smiling firmly holding up my whip. _

_"your right I shouldn't worry to much you can take care of your self plus you have a dragon taking care of you." He smiled knowingly at my small blush then he left in a shimmer of magic before I could throw something back at him. _

_I look back at Natsu's fight he is pushing the master into a corner but all the master is doing is dodging Natsu attacks left and right like he can see Natsu's moves before they happen. The master brings his fist back when he notices a small opening Natsu made unknowingly leavening some of his front open. When the punch connected I swear I could hear was the creak of the ribs and the air rushing out of him._

_"NATSU" I screamed when he smacked into the stone guild wall with enough force to cause it to crack. I watch stunned as he fell on to the ground unmoving. 'Wait is he getting up' I shakily think when he is straining to get up on shaky legs._

_"Edie take care of the blonde girl" master commands raising his right hand to cast another spell on Natsu while he's down._

_"Yes master" she smiles sadiscally at me even though in battle. 'Oh no please not me.' I'm too stunned about what happened in last minute to and just noticing thee pure killing intent coming off there magic in waves. The others are too busy fight to notice the magic circle being formed in the palm of her left hand._

_I just noticed the circle of shadow around me that are the color of pure darkness that make night look like the brightest of days. As the tentacles rise up from the rind of shadow trapping me I prepare for death. 'I'm sorry Natsu, Grey, Ezra, and Fairly Tail. Natsu there something I never got to tell him. Goodbye than' these are my thoughts as I wait for the pain. It never came. All I felt as someone must have pushed me onto the hard cement floor. I crack my eyes open slowly. What I saw will haunt me till the day I die. In my place was Natsu._

_A/N__ wow that was something I how you enjoyed don't worry I will post the next chapter soon. I won't keep you waiting long my subordinates._

_**EDITED 9/27/13: **__hey there well that the end of the first edit. I personally thing that grey is older then Natsu like around 19 while Natsu is around 17._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm back I so glad this story did so well I hope it only gets better from here. The updating will be a little unplanned and off, but I will try to keep it one chapter a week. K guys since I got so many amazing people reading my story's I will give a surprise. I am posting two stories one fairy tail and one rise of guardians. This is the main reason my updating will be weird. Now let's get back to the story.

Forgot to do it last time I apologize to fairy tail and you lawyers need to back off. (Lawyers backing off.)Disclaimer; I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

**EDITED 9/29/13: Hey there people it's me again I wanted to tell you that this is the new and improved version that's all I have to say. Betaed by the epic kittyklaws13. I would like to say this is the unbetaed version.**

Recap:

_I just noticed the circle of shadow around me that are the color of pure darkness that make night look like the brightest of days. As the tentacles rise up from the rind of shadow trapping me I prepare for death. 'I'm sorry Natsu, Grey, Ezra, and Fairly Tail. Natsu there something I never got to tell him. Goodbye than' these are my thoughts as I wait for the pain. It never came. All I felt as someone must have pushed me onto the hard cement floor. I crack my eyes open slowly. What I saw will haunt me till the day I die. In my place was Natsu._

Lucy's P.O.V

It took me a full minute to process what really happened and all I could do is let out a heart wrenching scream. My scream of horror echoed though out the dark guild hall stopping the others battle to look in the direction of my scream. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Grey and Erza paled. I continue to look forward at those horrid tentacles of shadows are stabbed though Natsu. Those things pull out with only a small nearly nonexistent grunt from him. Natsu starts to fall strait to the floor even with the shock of what just happened I'm at his side in an instant.

Natsu takes in a shudder breathe and does the most idiotic selfless thing he has ever done. "A-are y-you o-ok Lu-Luce" he stutters with his breathe coming in short gasps.

I nod barely feeling tears coming down my face "Grey, Erza hurry please," I screamed across the guild so they can finish their battle and help me with Natsu who is flouting on the edge of consciousness. I am also trying to stop the bleeding by applying pressure to the gravest wound right at the top of his abs. 'so much blood so much blood.'

"I-I'm g-g-guessing y-your o-ok Th-than," he stutters again he must have not seen me nod. I freak out a little bit but not enough to show.

"y-yeah I'm ok stop talking please just stay awake we'll find a way to patch you up as good as new," I shakily tell him to convince me more than him. 'Please don't die. Please don't die. Please, please. I wouldn't be able to take it no one would.' These are the thoughts running a thousand miles an hour through my head. Then a beacon of hope comes in. I see Grey running towards me at break neck speed. 'Thank god.'

"Oi Lucy what's wrong with flame brain?" Grey asks kneeling down to my level not having seen the wound. Then he looks down and becomes paler then Natsu.

"sh-shut u-up st-str-riper," Natsu replied with a smaller version of his grin on his face. Though he is gasping worse than before. "m-man Th-that pu-pun-ch h-he g-gave mu-must ha-have b-brok-ken f-few r-ribs." Natsu gives a small laugh trying to cheer us up some how. Natsu turn his head slightly towards where he thought gray was. "D-did y-you an-and Er-Erza man-mang-ge t-to be-beat th-the la-last t-two g-guys," he kept going on the verge of passing out right then a there.

"Ye-yeah we did lizard breath." Grey gasp out with some tears in his eyes. Natsu nods back acknowledging Grey's answer almost passing out.

I look at Grey with determination on my features. "See if you can get Wendy from fairy tail to help him. I don't know if he can make it to long" I command as though I am Erza when leading a battle. 'I must be strong.'

"Right." Grey replied nodding running off to see he can contact her to come here as fast as possible.

Then Natsu condition take a turn for the worse when he starts coughing up some blood. Not a lot but its still blood.

I see Erza coming running towards me Grey must have sent here. "Sit him up by doing that it will open up the air way so he can breathe better I will also slow down the blood if it's flowing into his lungs." Ezra tells me slightly frantic. She must have dealt with something like this before.

I turn towards Natsu giving him a smile. "Natsu you're going to be ok. Like all the other times. Right now Grey is getting Wendy from fairy tail. Now remember what I told you just breathe and stay awake." I try to reassure him since I don't know if no when Grey and Wendy are going to be back.

Then I see blue blur in the distance advancing towards us. "NATSU." I take a better look to see that Happy was flying towards us. He must have woken up after being knocked out by one of the stronger members with some air magic.

Happy flies on to his chest griping him tight. "h-hey ha-hap-py," Natsu stutters while giving a weak smile at his I would consider son.

Happy looks up at Natsu and starts to cry heart wrenching sobs. "Natsu please be ok," he cries while cling to the collar of his shirt above the wound.

"I-I'll do-do my-my be-best ha-hap-py," he smiles still stuttering trying to convert the poor exceed by raising his hand and slowly petting the blue neko.

I look at the scene heart broken. "Natsu could you please not talked and save your strength," I tell him with the fear of unknowing and possibly the enviable. Unknowing if he is going to make it through this or not.

Natsu looks towards me with a small nod. "o-ok," he whispers with none of his usual energy. He sounded dead. As he whispers I see Grey coming towards us. I feel a surge of hope, but is quickly abolished when I see his face is one of crushed hope.

"Lucy I'm sorry but Wendy is out on a job and it will take her over two days to come here." He tells me with a frown almost letting a tear fall.

I stare at him in shock. 'If Wendy isn't here we can still try and help.' I take a deep breath looks like we have to take care of this our selves. "Ok, Grey do you have any idea to how to treat this kind of wound?" I ask noticing that even though the blood flow has slowed down we still need to stop it. The reason was probably Natsu super healing he has.

Grey also becomes determined not to see his closest friend die on his watch. "I can try and get him so he won't be in any more danger and to where we can carry him to town." He tells me with a hint of hope and a little despair at the chance of what may happen if we fail.

"What can I do to help?"

A/N: well that's it for now I will see you next week my lovely subordinates. P.S updating schedule every Saturday I will try and update a chapter for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey people it's me again. I know my first story wasn't the best but I hope you like this one. I'm trying a death fic for Natsu. The reason I'm doing this type of story is because you never see it. This story will only be 3-5 chapters max unless I get some reviews that say otherwise.

**EDITED ON 9/27/13: hey there people who love this story as you should know I have decide to do some editing and such to improve the content of my stories I hope you enjoy the new and improved version. Set before 7 year gap. Also I have a new Beta for this story KittyKlaws13. I would like to say this is the unbetaed version.**

Lucy's P.O.V "Normal speech." 'Thoughts'.

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail Gray was striping, Natsu was starting fights, and Erza was eating her strawberry cake. I was just sitting at the bar talking with Mira about the "shippings" of Fairy Tail and who would become a couple sooner.

"Mira for the last time even if I do like Natsu like that I know he does not. I'm stuck in the friend zone with him." I whisper shout banging my head on the bar in frustration.

The she devil lets out a chuckle. "Don't worry Lucy your Fairy tale will happen soon even though it's a little different than the normal ones. The dragon gets the princesses not the Prince. Do you want another hot chocolate?"

I lift my head off of the bar top and nod. 'Wonder if something is going to happen today because there is no rest for Fairy Tail members.' Well my wish was answered when Erza came down from the top floor announcing a new job team Natsu will go on. "Who wants to go on an S-Class job," Ezra questioned as she walk up to the bar where I was at.

Natsu must have heard the word job same with Gray since they both stop their fight mid punch. "Totally Erza," Natsu shouted.

"Aye," Happy agreed flying around Gray and Natsu's heads.

"Oi you better not be leaving me out," gray stated tripping Natsu.

"You're coming too right Luce?" Natsu asked giving me the kicked-puppy-look on floor. 'How could I say no?' I give him a smile which he returns.

"Why not I need rent money, so what's the job exactly Erza?" I complied nodding my head with a laugh.

"Riding the small town of Lotus of a small but power rouge mage group and the reward is 7 million jewels," Ezra replied looking dare I say smug that we have gotten such a "tough job."

"I'm all fired up when do we leave?" Natsu shouted jumping up off the floor unknowingly or knowingly punching Gray in the face now knocking him to the floor...

"The train leaves at noon," Erza told him while giving a small glare at the two idiots trying to continue their fight behind her back.

Natsu turns an intrusting shade of green somewhere between a light green and an avocado green. 'Poor Natsu his one weakness.' "I already feel sick." He manages to gag out. We all share a small laugh at his expense.

-One train ride later or 8 hours-

We just pulled into the train station when Natsu managed to jump out the window right out of my lap and provides to fall out of the train face first. "Ne-never a-again," Natsu manages to stutter out. 'At lets we didn't have to drag him off this time.' I shudder at that gruesome memory involving five doggy bags and three new pairs of clothes that's all I'm saying.

"Deal with it lizard breath," Gray insulted though looking a little worried at his adopted little brother. I mentally face palm. 'Will they ever stop acting like three year olds?'

"Sh-shut up striper," Natsu stutters while getting up and shaky legs glaring trying to sound intimidating.

Erza turned her head to look scratch that glare at them. "Are you two being good friends?" Erza commanded more than asked. 'Am I the only sane one here?'

"Yes Erza," Gray shutter while putting an arm around Natsu who did the same. "Aye" Natsu squeaked out. 'Happy two'

"Are you Fairy Tail?" a slightly plump man who is a just a little taller than me in a black business suit asked.

"yes." Erza said stepping up. "I am Ezra this is Lucy," she stated while pointing at me." That is Natsu and gray" pointing to the two idiots throwing quiet insults at each other. "Are you Jackson?" Ezra finished.

"Yes." Jackson looks at his watch. "well it is getting late so let me take you to the inn you will be staying during your duration in the town and we will discuss the job in the morning." He told us with a kind smile leading our group in to town.

The next day at the dark guild.

(**A/N** I am really bad at fight scenes, so please bear with me.)

_I look at the looming guild hall which is more like those medieval castles. We share a look and bust the doors at blinding speed._

_"Prudery armor," _

_"I open the gate of the lion Leo," _

_"Ice make lance," _

_"Roar of the fire dragon,"_

_The battle rages on barely draining us until only two members are left. The master Cyrus and his shadow magic and his right hand Edie who also was trained in that magic out of about 50 members at the beginning of the fight. _

_"I got the master," Natsu shouts pushing Cyrus away from everybody else." Finish off the last lackey,"_

_"Yes." Ezra replied heading straight into the fight. "Since when do you give the orders?" Gray mumbled under his breath but compiling._

_"Lucy I need to leave, you're running to low on magic to keep me here." the lion spirit tells me with worry in his voice._

_I nod feeling some of the affects of low magic. "You're right Loki, but don't worry I can still fight with this," I stated smiling firmly holding up my whip. _

_"your right I shouldn't worry to much you can take care of your self plus you have a dragon taking care of you." He smiled knowingly at my small blush then he left in a shimmer of magic before I could throw something back at him. _

_I look back at Natsu's fight he is pushing the master into a corner but all the master is doing is dodging Natsu attacks left and right like he can see Natsu's moves before they happen. The master brings his fist back when he notices a small opening Natsu made unknowingly leavening some of his front open. When the punch connected I swear I could hear was the creak of the ribs and the air rushing out of him._

_"NATSU" I screamed when he smacked into the stone guild wall with enough force to cause it to crack. I watch stunned as he fell on to the ground unmoving. 'Wait is he getting up' I shakily think when he is straining to get up on shaky legs._

_"Edie take care of the blonde girl" master commands raising his right hand to cast another spell on Natsu while he's down._

_"Yes master" she smiles sadiscally at me even though in battle. 'Oh no please not me.' I'm too stunned about what happened in last minute to and just noticing thee pure killing intent coming off there magic in waves. The others are too busy fight to notice the magic circle being formed in the palm of her left hand._

_I just noticed the circle of shadow around me that are the color of pure darkness that make night look like the brightest of days. As the tentacles rise up from the rind of shadow trapping me I prepare for death. 'I'm sorry Natsu, Grey, Ezra, and Fairly Tail. Natsu there something I never got to tell him. Goodbye than' these are my thoughts as I wait for the pain. It never came. All I felt as someone must have pushed me onto the hard cement floor. I crack my eyes open slowly. What I saw will haunt me till the day I die. In my place was Natsu._

_A/N__ wow that was something I how you enjoyed don't worry I will post the next chapter soon. I won't keep you waiting long my subordinates._

_**EDITED 9/27/13: **__hey there well that the end of the first edit. I personally thing that grey is older then Natsu like around 19 while Natsu is around 17._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I decide to leave it slightly happy at the end of the last chapter for you my fans I hope you like this next chapter. Also if you have not read my other story these are some ideas for other stories. Here it is. What if Natsu traded himself to brain so he wouldn't fire nirvana and let everyone go? Yes there will be torture to try and break Natsu to come on brains side. Another one is that Natsu gets caught or trades himself for one of his guild mates to slave traders. I'm thinking ether grey or Lucy and if grey it will not be Natsu x grey it will be Nalu. I also have two other stories that I am writing so I will try my best not to be late. Also no matter how many times you ask I will not update faster because it takes a long time to type and plan out two chapters a week. Also I would like to thank my sister Sargentsarcasum7 for the chapter title. Now that is done enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

**EDITED 10/1/13: hey there people who are reading this I hope you enjoy the next chapter. This is betaed by the wonderful Kittyklaws13. I would like to say this is the unbetaed version.**

Recap:

"Lucy we're here." Grey calls only a few meters in front of us with what sounded like a mixture of pure joy and relief. I see the city as a beacon of hope for everyone. These are my thoughts as we pass though the glorious city entrance.

Lucy's P.O.V

I see a streak of red at the edge of the town running towards was but stopping at little ways in of what looks like a coffee shop. "Grey, Lucy Follow me to the hospital. They already know about the circumstances." She turns and run into the much larger building by the supposed coffee shop. We all follow still scared for Natsu even though we don't show it much. 'The guild needs to know what happened at this job.' I freeze trying to think of a solution. Watching Grey run farther ahead. He stops and looks at me I nod telling him to go on without me for a moment.

I turn my head to the blue cat. "Happy." I call to him he stops and looks between me and Natsu uncertainly. "I have a very important job for you and only you can do it." I tell him quickly.

Happy puts all his focus to me. "What is it?" he asks with slight excitement.

"I need you to fly to the guild or to Porlyusica." I cut off Happy's protest with a small glare. "I know you don't want to leave Natsu but he might not make it without Porlyusica and the guild will want to know what happened." I see his nod in understanding. "This is important and don't worry none of us will leave him until you get back nothing worse will happen." I look down slightly fearful. "But we need Porlyusica here because if the wound is too much for the doctor here to handle…." I trail off but finish speaking I look up at the blue exceed with a look of pleading.

"I will do it for Natsu." He states strength flowing through his voice speeding off. When I no longer see him I run into the hospital hopping for the best but expecting the worse.

Harpy's P.O.V.:

'Natsu might not make it without her.' These words keep speeding through my head as I fly towards magnolia towards fairy tail.

"Max speed." I cried activating my magic to go supersonic. 'I get Porlyusica tell her what happened get her to send the message to fairy tail and get her to lotus.' I replay the plan I made in my head until I reach her front door in the forest outside of magnolia.

I see her tree coming into view. "PORLYUSICA!" I cried at the front of the house while banging on the door waiting for answer to my silent plea.

"What!" Porlyusica snapped in her usual tone when dealing with "pesky humans" while throwing the door open with enough force to send me back a few inches.

I fly a little forward to where I was before grabbing her sleeve slightly dragging her. "Come with me please Natsu he he got hurt really bad there was so much blood." I stammer out hysterically thinking back to where I first saw him.

Porlyusica sighed see the look on my face. "Ok, give me a moment to send a message to Makarov. Where is Natsu located from here?" She asks a little impatient.

"The town of lotus 8 hours north by train." I state quickly trying to rush her.

She nods casting a magic circle. "Done let's go." I grab her much like I do Natsu. 'Natsu we're coming to help and we won't give up. We will save you.' "MAX SPEED!"

A/N: *trying to stop from crying* to me this chapter was a perfect example of how much love happy has for his father Natsu. I consider that happy is Natsu's son I did cry a little when writing the end the first time. I hope you like it please review and check out the poll for this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey what's up my lovely fans? (Again I ask questions you can't answer.)I hope you like the last chapter and the drama. Oh how I love drama. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews. Also be sure to check out my other story if you haven't yet. No read this chapter and please review. I need constructive criticism here. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

**EDITED 9/30/13: Hey there people it is me with the edited version. This will all be new and improved and such. This fic is betaed by kittyklaws13. I would like to say this is the unbetaed version.**

Recap:

Grey also becomes determined not to see his closest friend die on his watch. "I can try and get him so he won't be in any more danger and to where we can carry him to town." He tells me with a hint of hope and a little despair at the chance of what may happen if we fail.

"What can I do to help?"

Grey nods. "Ok first off we need to cut off his shirt to see the excendt of damage and how we can tamerally patch it up till we get to the local hospital." he tells me as he runs over a little to left grabbing a medical bag that was in the guild hall. Grey comes back over to me and reaches into the pack he found to grab a pair of medical scissors*.

"Lucy, could you lift up his shirt slightly at the bottom to I can get a good cutting start point." Grey tells me holding his scissors up.

"Yeah." I grab the bottom of Natsu's shirt barely regerstion on wet feeling seeping though my fingers as Grey makes the first cut. We work nearly silently only speaking when giving commands while listening to Natsu's raged but steady breathing. 'At lets he's breathing.' DON'T THINK LIKE THAT.' I mentally scolded myself.

After what seemed like hours we managed to get the shirt off and we were stunned for a moment of the severalty of the wound. There was a whole about the size of a quarter going though and though his adamon. Grey manages to shake out of his supper first and grabs the bandages. "Lucy I need you to hold Natsu up a little high so I can get the bandages all the way around him to slow down the bleeding."

"ok." I lift Natsu a little higher off my lap getting a pained hiss from the one being moved. "sorry." I whisper to him as I set him back down. He just smiled back at me.

Grey leaned back with a sigh. "He should be banged up enough till we can get him the hospital, speaking of that I hope Ezra made it to the town and told them about the situation." Grey tells me with relief in his voice and a soft smile. I sit up a little straighter and shot a surprised look at Grey. 'I didn't even notice that Ezra left. I hope that everything turns out ok.'

I hear as though someone is trying to cough their lungs out. I look down and see that Natsu started to cough with more force and harsher than before. I sit him up again to open up the air way once more and whisper nothings and empty promises to him trying to be ignorant of the wet blood seeping into my clothes right at my shoulder.

I feel a small tug on my shirt and look down at Natsu with tears glissading threaten to fall. "Lu-luce?" he whispers still breathless.

"Y-yes?" I stutter nearly as breathless looking at that heart breaking expression.

"I-I'm sc-scar-ed." Natsu says as though he is a small child staying in the dark. I have never heard him admit that he was afraid even when the situation seems truly hopeless. "I-I do-don't wa-want to-to die." He pulls his head up to look at me with a single tear falling down his slightly bloody cheek. As more tears start to fall he reduces silence. Even Grey is shock to see his rival like this.

I grab his head and hug it to my shoulder and almost start crying with him. "Shush Natsu everything will be fine your to stubborn to die. Even if you do I will go to the afterlife and drag you back myself." I say while wiping to tears away. He shows his signature grin and stats to weakly chuckle.

Natsu looks down at happy still on his chest. "Sc-scary lu-lucy r-right ha-happy?" still stuttering but with a stronger than before laugh. I smile even though the joke is a little annoying. 'Same old Natsu can make a joke anywhere.'

"Aye" happy now full blow laughing agreed.

Now I go a little red. "Shut up neko you too baka." I tell them with my usual playful anger.

Natsu smiles the largest and happiest I have ever seen. "Wh-who a-are you ca-calling a ba-baka weirdo." Natsu comes back laughing as hard as a can.

I glare at him trying not to laugh. "Don't call me a weirdo," I tell him like all the other times we have gotten in to this argument.

"We-well y-you a-are one." Natsu states with his eyes falling shut. 'That's not good we have to keep him awake.'

"NATSU!" we all yell simultaneously as he actually entered into the world of unconscious. Trying to snap him awake and in fear for the life of our friend. Are attempts are unsuccessful at best.

I look at Grey with a wilded glimmer in my eye. "Grey help me carry him into town were not that far from town. We need to get him to a healer now!' I steady myself over the shock and start to try and carry him. 'He will make it.'

"Right." He stands up out of the shock. As he picks up Natsu like he could disappear at any moment. 'Which he just might. No he won't. I won't let him.' I become infested with determination that is even stronger than ever before.

"Ready?" I got a nod and a look of determination to rival my own. "Then let's go and save Natsu like he has saved us many times." We run out of the cursed guild hall at speeds that would make jet green with envy full of hope for our friend.

We run to the town in silence my mind wonders. 'I hope he makes it. NO DON'T THINK LIKE THAT. He will make it. He will. He's Natsu for crying out load. He is the most stubborn person alive on the entire planet.' My train of thought is broken when happy speaks. "Lucy?" he asks with fear laced in his voice. "Will Natsu make it? He won't die right? I don't want him to. No one will." He starts to cry at the end of this.

Still running to reach out to happy and hold him. "Don't worry happy you know how stubborn Natsu is. It will take more than this to kill him." I also reassure myself with this.

"Lucy we're here." Grey calls only a few meters in front of us with what sounded like a mixture of pure joy and relief. I see the city as a beacon of hope for everyone. These are my thoughts as we pass though the glorious city entrance.

**A/N:** hey it's me again I know I ended it with a cliff hanger and all, but don't worry I will be here next week. Goodbye my subordinates and have a good next week.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sadly this is the last chapter there will be an epilogue. I have started a community for death fic's for Natsu. I am embarrassed to say that I don't know how to add stories. If you mange or a in the staff of a community could you PM on how. My FIRST COMPLETE story. Thank you thank you thank you I got 1,046 views thank you all again for even looking at it. Another thing I will post a new story in TWO weeks or try to at lets. I hope you enjoyed it. I have to say first off all I can write is either adventure, tragedy, or a mixture. Finally I would like to thank my sister Sargeantsarcasum7 for the chapter title.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

**EDITED 10/4/13: I do not know how to edit this chapter honestly, but I will try my best I hope you enjoy this new chapter. By the way all reviews for this story on the authors note I will put on the last updated chapter.**

Recap:

"Master will Natsu be ok?" Mira asks I'm guessing the questions in everyone's minds.

"The truth? I do not know. I do not know." I state giving my honest answer as I sadly shake my head.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Miss I'm sorry but you have to wait for with your friends in the waiting room. A young strawberry blonde nurse told me forcefully but in a friendly tone. I read her laundered for her name. It was Abigail

"What? Why?" I stammered out.

"Again I am sorry but the patient Natsu Dragneel has been taken into surgery and only authorized personnel are aloud." Abigail tells me again. "But don't worry because of the severity of his injuries I will personally keep you updated on his condition." She tells me with confidence.

"O-ok." I stammered out forcedly. I go and take a set with Ezra and Grey.

"Lucy what did the doctors say about Natsu's condition?" Ezra asked with worry lining her voice even if her face doesn't show it.

"They said-"I was interrupted when the door slammed open with a familiar face. "Porlyusica, happy!" I cried with pure joy. Happy flies into to my arms shooting questions about Natsu a mile a minute I can barely make sense of them. "Happy all I know is that we can't see him and he may be in critical condition." I told him cutting off from what seemed like never ending questions. That must have been good enough for him since he feel right asleep against my chest.

I cradled him when Porlyusica spoke to the closest nurse which was Abigail. "Where is the operating room the patient Natsu Dragneel is located?"

"I'm sorry miss but those rooms are only for patients and personnel only." Abigail told her.

"I am personnel I am a mage doctor. So where is the room?" Porlyusica came back calmly.

"Ok than right this way." Abigail agreed leading Porlyusica down a long corridor.

We waited for what seem like hours in silence. Too scared to speak. Happy woke up not long ago. Even he who we could get quite is silence still in my arms. We hear the light tap of footsteps coming from the corridor Porlyusica went down. 'Speak of the devil' and he will appear.' Are my thoughts a she walks towards us with a somber expression. We all snap our attention towards her wanting to know if Natsu will be alright. She said five words that will not stop ringing in my ears. "We did all we could." I broke down completely when it all came crashing down. "Natsu knows that he does not have much time left. He has asked for you all to see him. I have to report that he only about 10 minutes to life left to live." Porlyusica turned and walk back towards Natsu's room. Tears are still streaming down our faces especially me and happy. We are silent not knowing what will happen in the next hour.

We walk into the room finally holding back our tears and see Natsu flashing his signature grin. "Yo." He state with what sounds like he hasn't slept in a week." Come on I may be a dragon but you know I'm not going to bit." Making this comment noticing that we are just standing in the doorway. We also laugh at this knowing he was trying to cheer us up. Then he got a little somber. "I know I'm not going to make it so I am going to say a few things before I go. Happy."

"Yes Natsu?" happy whisper.

"I just wanted to let you that you are more than a partner, more than a friend. I think of you as my son. Happy even when I'm gone don't stop being the fish-eating-puffball-of-joy." Happy crash into Natsu chest crying as it finally sunk in making thousands of promises I know he will keep. "Don't worry Natsu I will and I always thought of you as a father. I love you Natsu." Slowly with a slight pained look Natsu brought his arms up to embrace happy his son with tears threating to fall. "Ezra" he started after a minute.

"Y-yes" for the first time I have heard her stammer.

"I want to tell you I always thought of you as my big sister who always guided me on the right path. Also that this was NOT your fault I choose to jump. You are not weak. Remember this for me don't become stronger for yourself become stronger for others. I lived by that saying when Igneel told it to me" Natsu finished barley holding in the tears.

"I will always remember those words thank you. Also I will never blame myself or anyone for what has happened. I will truly miss you Natsu." Ezra said letting the tears flow once again.

"Now grey." Natsu said with a stronger wheezing sound than before. Grey snapped his attention to Natsu and nodded his head with little hesitance. "I want to tell you that I have always thought of you as my brother who would push me to my limits and will always have my back. I want you to surpass me and become an S-Class for me." When he finished him motioned grey to come down towards his head to whisper something to him .when grey did he finished his conversations where not even happy could not hear. Grey pulled back with a strong nod and tears streaming down his face. "Last but not least Lucy." Natsu stated even weaker than when he talked with grey.

"Yes Natsu?" I am barely able to form those two words.

"I want to tell you like I told Ezra that this was not your fault I choose to protect you I made it my job to protect you. I have been meaning to say this I love you Luce I always have. Also when I'm gone don't get hung up on me try and find someone who will make you as happy as I would have since I can't be there for you. I'm sorry about that. He finished with a sad smile.

"I love you too you stupid pyro." After saying this I did the first thing that came to mind I kissed him. I kissed him with all the passion and love I held in since I have met him. I got even more force when he kissed back like he was taking all his energy to just kiss me back. As I he pulled back I watched him close his eyes and slip into oblivion then take his final breathes with a look of bliss on his face. I flung myself right next to happy and I took all my sadness and cried till I ran out of tears. 'We will all miss you.'

A/N: wow just wow. I know I killed Natsu but it had to be done. I cried after I wrote this. This is the longest chapter I have ever written for either of my story 1,375 words and 4 pages I hope you enjoyed it I will have to epilogue either latter today or tomorrow with my other story. Please I want to know how I did with my first completed story. I will have a new story posted in around TWO weeks. Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sadly this is the epilogue of the story. I hope you enjoyed it I know I did. I just love this ending I have written and the heart felt fluff I have added. Also I am think of creating a community for death fic's for Natsu since you never really find any. So if you know of a tittle just put it in the review or a PM I do have a few in my favorites. Finally I would like to discuss the next story I will post it will be TWO weeks from now. That means I will post on 4-27-13 it will most likely be a fairy tail story. There is a chance it will be a rise of the guardian fic. I need help rating that one I will mention mature content but not write it. The mature content is lemon but I will not actually write a lemon scene I am either thinking T or M. Just PM me and I will decide from there another factor might be how the story goes. Another tiny thing this takes place after the Grand Magic Games. Finally I would like to thank my sister Sargeantsarcasum7 for the chapter title.

**EDITED 10/5/13: I hope you enjoyed the new and improved version. Also I would like to point out that this takes place before the 7 year gap. This was Betaed by KittyKlaws13. This is the unbetaed version.**

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

Recap:

"I love you too you stupid pyro." After saying this I did the first thing that came to mind I kissed him. I kissed him with all the passion and love I held in since I have met him. I got even more force when he kissed back like he was taking all his energy to just kiss me back. As I he pulled back I watched him close his eyes and slip into oblivion then take his final breathes with a look of bliss on his face. I flung myself right next to happy and I took all my sadness and cried till I ran out of tears. 'We will all miss you.'

1 Year Later

I walk towards the church with my closest friends. Ezra the great Titania who is now in a relationship with Jellel who got a pardon from the king after saving him from assignations including saving his Daughter. Grey the ice make mage who after all this time has finally proposed to Juvia only about a month ago. Finally happy the blue exceed who is now my partner in crime and has at last started dating Charla. After passing the front of the church we head towards the cemetery to see a friend. The tombstone read:

Natsu Dragneel

A friend, a father, and a true nakama.

He died with a smile and protecting those he loved.

July 7th 769x – August 5th 786x

We stood in silence not knowing what to say. Since I figured out what I wanted to say I start. "Natsu when you told me that it wasn't my fault. I just wanted to let you know at the beginning I thought it was. I have to say thank you for that because knowing me I would have blamed myself the rest of the time I was alive. Even though you told me to find another who would love you like you did. The truth is that is that I don't think I could, but like they say 'it's better to have love and lost than to have never had loved at all'" I finish with tears in my eyes.

Than Ezra starts her small speech to Natsu. "I have to thank you Natsu you are the reason I have become stronger. I have become a wizard saint with master though I still think you beat me. I have taken your words to heart. 'Don't become stronger for yourself become stronger for others.' Thank you for all the wisdom you have given me." When she was finished grey walked up.

Before he starts he pulled out a velvet box and opens it. We all gasp except for grey and happy. It was an engagement ring. "I remembered what you told me. 'one year from now look in my closest there will be a small safe the combination is 22, 33, 44, take out what in there and give to Lucy.' I did it flame brain. I don't really have anything else to say since it has already been said. I was glad I met you." When he finished he walk towards my and handed me the ring. "I believe this belongs to you." He said handing me the box. The ring was silver with a pink no salmon diamond in the shape of a heart.

I look towards the sky and speak knowing he can hear us. "Thank you Natsu I will always love you."

After another hour catching Natsu up with the guild and the gossip of Magnolia we left.

Location heaven

"Thanks grey I own you one when you come here with me. Luce I will love you always till the end of time." A young pink hair man said up in the clouds.

Fin.

A/N: I want to thank you all again for reading this story. R&R.


End file.
